This application and its disclosure generally relate to the field of wall climbing vehicles.
Wall climbing vehicles are generally known in the industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,356 discloses a mobile robot having two suction modules and a hinge assembly pivotally connecting the suction modules together. The suction modules generate a vacuum suction force securing the mobile robot to the climbing surface. In use, however, the suction portions accumulate dirt and, consequently, loose the suction force causing the mobile robot to fall.